7 Days of Mid-July
by LadyWendy202
Summary: The end is near for six of our beloved characters. Who will thrive, and who will survive? Secrets will be revealed. Enemies and allies alike will become extinct. Who will be the last one standing? Where is everyone going? What's going to happen to Waddles? (I do not own anything! All rights go to Alex Hirsch and Disney!)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Hope you like my first story! Trust me, the next chapter will be **_**much**_** longer! I don't own anything!**

Dipper lay on his bed in the attic. All was quiet. All was gone. Except her, the only reason he was still here. The only reason he wasn't gone too. No one else was in the house. Dipper was terrified. Terrified that they would come back. That they would take him. Haunt him. He couldn't hear Mabel's snores or his Grunkle Stan lurking around the house. They were gone, and Dipper couldn't do anything about it. What could he have done differently? Would one of them be stuck in his place?

He either had a day or a lifetime. So does she. Dipper couldn't sleep, couldn't come to any conclusions. So, he stared, stared at the ceiling expecting them to appear, expecting an answer. Yet, no matter how long he stared, they never came. All Dipper could see was the seemingly endless dark abyss of the ceiling. All he could hear was the ticking of a clock from somewhere in the house, unknowingly, slowly, driving him insane.

He bolted out of his bed and snatched the nearest weapon he could find. He found the clock and shot the grappling hook at it, instantly destroying it. Dipper took one look at the grappling hook, before tossing it out the window. He didn't care though. His whole world was represented by that window. Shattered to the point of no fixing and all because of himself. Saddened by the memory of Mabel, Dipper trudged back upstairs, slowly letting the creaking steps scare the crap out of him. He believed he deserved it. He shouldn't have happiness, because they don't have it.

He couldn't get those last moments out of his head. Day by day, they disappeared. Dipper could have saved each and every one of them. Yet, it was only time that stood in his way. Every time, there were a few seconds where he had a choice. Every time, the result was the same. In only a matter of days, they were gone. It was a freak show, a horror movie that couldn't be paused or taken out of a DVD player.

Dipper couldn't - wouldn't feel. He just lay there, staring. He didn't want to remember, but then again, who could forget? Sure, they weren't perfect. They lied, cheated, even fought but, that's what made them human. What made them stand out in his heart. Some would say, that it can't be that bad if you've only known them a month and a half. Yet, its as if you just got a puppy for Christmas and four days later you run it over with your car. Except, six times over, six times the grief. Especially if you've known one of them your whole life, which is much longer than a month and a half.

Dipper broke at three A.M. He scrambled for the journal, and a pen. He'd been slowly filling the pages until he got to the last one. He saved the last page for something special. It was time to use it. Dipper wrote a name, three sentences, an apology and his signature. Dipper snapped the journal shut. As Dipper started to get off the bed he forgot one last thing to write. He opened the journal and added one last short sentence to the space below his signature. Once he finished, he placed the journal squarely in the middle of the top of his bed.

Dipper whispered to himself, and to them, "We did it. We saved Gravity Falls, The World, and everyone's mind. But one of us has to go, and it won't be her."

He didn't want to live without them, and he wouldn't. He knew she would be hurt, but she deserves to live. To thrive. He had to make sure that would happen. So, by three thirty A.M., Dipper too, was gone.

**I hope you guys like this! It's my first story! Read and review! - LadyWendy202**


	2. The First Day

**Hey guys! I have decided to post a chapter once a week on every Thursday until the story is over! Thanks for reading my story! Please no 'flamers'! I don't own Gravity Falls.**

"What does that cloud look like?"

"I dunno? A dinosaur with a baby head? Why are we even doing this, Mabel? You know that looking at clouds is for kids right? We should be playing kickball, or baseball or something."

"But Dipper," Mabel whined. "We always did this back home!"

"You did? Dude, I thought you guys always solved mysteries back home." Wendy said. "What do you guys do back home?"

"Our lives are pretty boring, things only just got interesting this summer." Dipper said.

"We are forced to take family pictures a lot though, and that means no sweaters!"

"But, that's like, your trademark, Mabel! Do your parents hate you guys or something?"

"No they don't. Our parents just think that they can control us like we're six years old. We aren't kids!"

"Actually, we are Dipper!"

"No, we are pre-teens. Besides, our birthday is five days from today. We'll be thirteen before we know it!"

"I don't see what you're so excited about Dip. Being a teenager isn't all that it seems. Way too much responsibility is thrown on you and then, you're suddenly working at some restaurant or tourist trap and looking at college websites!" Wendy said.

"Yeah Dipper! Anyways, I shall always be a child at heart!" Mabel put her hands over her heart dramatically.

Dipper groaned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to the shack. It looks like it's going to rain soon." The sky was covered with different, detailed, grey clouds. No blue could be seen.

"Understatement of the century dude. It's going to be a full on storm!" Soos came up to the group with a rake.

"Hey Soos!" Mabel said.

"Uh… why do you have a rake? There aren't that many leaves on the ground." Dipper questioned.

"Dude." Soos squatted down so he could be at eye-level with Dipper. He mysteriously whispered, "You never know when fall is going to sneak up on you!" Soos suddenly swung his rake in a full 360 and sent Dipper flying in to a tree. "Oops."

"Ow….." Dipper groaned.

"My turn! My turn!" shouted Mabel.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mabel." came a voice from behind Soos.

"Hey... Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said from the tree. Dipper kicked the tree as something fell out. Someone. "Gideon! Were you spying on us?"

Wendy and Mabel stood up. Mabel seemed ready to attack, while Wendy noticed something else.

"What are you doing here Gideon? Get out of here!" shouted Stan. Mabel and Dipper grabbed Gideon and brought him to Stan, leaving Gideon on the ground.

"I thought that kid was in jail!" Wendy said.

"I was. But, the guards let me out since I was adorable!" he stood up and gave a little laugh.

"I hate this town. I'm calling the cops. Stan, keep him here." Wendy said.

"Good idea Wendy!" Dipper said over-enthusiastically.

"Hello? Sheriff Blubbs? Yeah, Gideon escaped. Yeah, you might want to take him to the state jail or something. Or hire new guards. We got him here at the shack. What? 30 minutes? Look, I don't care if this Steve guy is going to eat fifty donuts in one minute and a half! Fine! Bye."

"Thirty minutes? Sometimes this town's stupidity really annoys me."

"_Wendy, Wendy! WENDY!"_ Sang an awkward teenage voice.

"Ugh! Why now? Why ever?"

"Robbie? Why can't you just leave Wendy alone? She clearly doesn't-"

Robbie walked over to Dipper.

"Look, kid, you and I both know what your secret is. So, I recommend you just shut up before I tell everyone here who doesn't know, what it is."

Dipper had no words. He was angry though. _Very_ angry.

"Fine." Dipper clenched his teeth.

"Good. So, Wendy, whaddaya say we ditch these bozos and head for the movies?"

Suddenly, everything got much, much colder. Wind started to come in and little droplets of rain splattered on the group.

"Not a chance! Please just leave me alone!"

"Guys! We should go into the shack! It's a storm!" Dipper shouted.

"Good idea Dipper!" Mabel stepped forward, but ended up bumping into an invisible wall. As did everyone else. Everyone tried to go around, but to no avail. It had surrounded them.

"It's like, there's an invisible force, like a circular wall keeping us from leaving the area." Declared Dipper.

"What's going on here?" shouted Gideon.

"What… is that?" Wendy screamed, pointing at a triangle shaped cloud coming towards them.

Suddenly, the cloud burst open, and a golden light came emerging from the triangle.

"_BILL!_" shouted Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Gideon and Soos. Stan grabbed the twins and hid them behind himself. "What do you want now?"

There, floating in mid-air was a yellow triangle, or a dorito (Depending on how you look at it.) with an eye, a bowtie, a top hat and a cane.

"Hey guys! I just happened to notice that all of you were in the same area. And, I decided that now, I could _get rid of you_!"

"What? No! Why?"

"Remember, how I said that there would be a day where everything would change? Well, _today_, is the day!" Bill came up to Dipper. "Everything you've known will change." Bill disappeared and appeared in front of Mabel. "Everything you love will slip from your grasp. Like soap. Wet soap. Yeah, and there's _no way_ to stop me!" he gave out a fiendish laugh. "So… uh… good luck with that. By next week, only one of you will be alive. Starting tomorrow, you'll die off, one a day. Even if you defeat me. This little 'curse' will stay."

"Take that back! Some of us aren't even teenagers yet!" shouted Dipper.

"Yeah! I actually want to be thirteen now!" Mabel added.

"No way guys! You are dumb sometimes, but smart too."

"Our birthday is next week! Can't you put the curse on us next week?"

"Let me think… uh… _NO_!"

Soos let out a warrior cry, and charged Bill with his rake. "Summer rake, _attack!_" Bill quickly dodged it and Soos fell to the ground, still swinging the rake. "I'm okay, dudes!"

"Sorry, question mark," Bill laughed. "Maybe I was wrong about you being smart, then again..."

"NO! BILL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYONE'S LIVES? I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO US? WHY?" shouted Stan.

"I'm not a good guy, Stanford. You all may have your differences, but you still have good in you, and you can use that to defeat me. I can't let that happen. See ya! Remember, I'll be watching you! Always watching!" and he was gone.

Suddenly, they could move, but everyone just stayed put, getting soaked by the rain.

"What's going to happen to us?" Mabel asked solemnly.

"Dudes, I don't know." Soos stood, frozen.

Dipper was on the ground, head in his hands. Mabel was trying to see if he was okay through her own sobs. Stan was furious, yet he was crying. He saw this happen before, now, it was his turn, and nearly everyone else's.

"Dipper..." *sniff* "It will be okay..."

Robbie wasn't sure what had just happened, so he just kind of snuck away after saying, "I'm confused about who or what that triangular guy was so… I'm just gonna… go..."

"What the heck just happened? What was that thing? How do you guys know it? Is it an it or a he?" Wendy was blowing up with questions that the Pines had a hard time keeping up with. She seemed to be losing her cool. This was _Wendy_.

"We're all going to die!" Mabel moaned.

"His/it's name is Bill. We've run into him before. I think Stan has more than once. I really don't know, Wendy."

"Y'all are babies. Ain't no way that demon'll hurt lil' ol' me! I ain't sure about you people, but, I'm safe."

"_No one_ is safe, Gideon. _No one_ can change this. Even if we destroy him, he will still have his way! Only one of us will survive!"

"If y'all want to live, I recommend you to stay together and stay inside. I really don' need to worry 'bout this."

"I don't wanna die! I'm too young!" Mabel said. "If, I am going to have to, I am going to make sweaters and play with Waddles and… and… Dipper? What are we going to do?"

All eyes were on him. "I… don't know..."

"Chicken poop! That's chicken poop, is what it is!" shouted Gideon.

"Let's just head back to the shack. We'll wait for the police there." Dipper said. "There's not much we can do, we just need to find a way to destroy Bill. I don't know how long I'll survive. I don't know how long any of us will survive. I'm sorry guys, but this is out of our hands. Completely." Dipper hung his head, ashamed. Both Wendy and Mabel put a hand on either of his shoulders.

"Well then, how do we defeat Bill?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"I don't know that either."

"This is just stupid!" Gideon shouted.

"Dudes, we're just gonna to die sooner if we stay out here, let's go inside." Soos started walking back to the shack. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy exchanged glances and followed. Stan picked Gideon up and dragged him into the shack.

"Robbie? What are you doing here? I thought you left!" said Wendy as the group entered the gift shop's entrance.

"Well, there isn't any shelter for eight miles, and some bozo left the door open with no one inside. So, here I am, in the shack, in a storm, no getting out for..." Robbie peered out the window for dramatic effect. "Say… three, four hours. So, here I am."

"Ugh…" Wendy, Dipper and Stan groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… stay away from Dip- the twins... and I." Wendy pulled the twins and herself away from Robbie.

"You, you were about to say Dipper and yourself! Weren't you? What are you hiding? Why are you suddenly on his side? Huh? Why can't you just give me a chance? We are going to die!"

Mabel, who had just recovered, choked out a sob. Dipper angrily pat her back.

"I know that, Robbie, thanks for bringing it up! For one thing, you tend to end up in fights with Dipper a lot. Don't think I didn't notice your death-glares when we were dating!"

Poor Mabel started crying at the word 'death'. Dipper hugged her and said, "It's going to be fine, Mabel."

But, Wendy was still talking, "For another thing, Dipper's the reason we broke up, boy am I glad we did, and that just gives you another reason to beat him up. But it's just not right! Seriously, Robbie, there is no way we will ever even be seen alone together again, just give it up already! Move on! I already have. Seriously, dude, it's almost been a month."

"You know what? Fine! I thought you might have some sort of sense of forgiveness in you, but now I see that you don't!"

"I do have forgiveness in me. The thing is, I can actually see when things go too far, and things have gone too far. I never wanted to date you in the first place!"

"Ooohhhh… no? No? Okay, that's cool." Soos said awkwardly.

Dipper was astonished. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but let a huge grin cover his face. Wendy was actually choosing him over Robbie! Standing up to Robbie, for him! The little nobody from Piedmont California.

"Wendy, can't you see it? Dipper didn't want us together he-"

"Bullshit."

"Look at him! He's head over heels for you! He can't wipe that stupid grin off his face! He's been in love with you from the start!"

"What? Is this true-... Dipper?" Dipper wasn't in the room. Mabel pulled her sweater over her head.

"This is just too much! Don't ask me anything. I never knew anything. I'm in sweater town."

"See? That little-"

"Just… just shut up okay Robbie? I don't want to hear anymore from you! I am going to find out the truth. From Dipper." Wendy left the room leaving everyone in silence.

"So… any chance you people will let me have ice cream before I go back to prison?"

"_No, _Gideon!" said Mabel and Stan.

"Geez! I was just askin'!"

"Dipper! Dipper come on!" Wendy was marching up the stairs towards the twins' room in the attic. "Dipper!"

Wendy heard a window creak open from a room upstairs. She ran towards it.

"Dipper!" Wendy threw open the door to find Dipper's foot stuck in the triangular window. Wendy quietly laughed to herself. "Amateur..." she quickly ran over to the window and opened it. His foot disappeared. "Ugh.." Wendy climbed out the window in pursuit. "Dipper! Come on! I want to talk to you!"

"What's to talk about?" Dipper shouted back.

"A lot! I need to know the truth!" Wendy started climbing up the roof.

"Why don't you go ask Robbie? He'd be happy to reveal more of my secrets."

"Dipper! I don't trust him! I trust _you_!" She lost her place on the roof, but quickly regained her position.

"You shouldn't! You shouldn't trust anyone in Gravity Falls!"

"But, I do! You aren't from Gravity Falls! Mabel isn't either. Besides, what are you so upset about? I am completely okay with whatever you want to tell me!"

"You are?" Dipper groaned and sat down at the top of the roof. He put his hat over his face. "I'm in hat-tropolis." Dipper started crying.

"Is that near sweater town?" Wendy asked, finally caught up to Dipper.

"I guess." Dipper said halfheartedly.

"Dipper, it's gonna be okay."

"No! It won't! I knew today was too much of a perfect day..."

The rain poured on the two. It was perfect. A rainy, stormy day: the setting of when they learned that there was an 85.7% chance they wouldn't last a week.

"Come on, Dipper!" Wendy took his hat off his face and put it back on top of his head. "Seriously Dip, just tell me what's wrong."

"You're not mad?" Dipper sniffed.

"Mad at what?"

"That I ruined your relationship with Robbie? I mean, I knew something was wrong with that song… I just… I was… jealous? I guess? I guess Imaybekindasortalikeyou…? ...Anyway, I spent a whole day turning that disc into a record for Stan so he would play it backwards. When we found the message, I just had to get it to you, but I never realized it would hurt you like that- I wish I never asked to go bowling and..."

"Dipper, Dipper. You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry." Dipper looked away, and became extremely interested in the pine trees surrounding the shack.

"Dipper. Don't you get it? I think I might kind of like you too, and technically we only have a two year difference since my birthday was just before you got here."

"Really?" Dipper's head shot back to meet her eyes.

"Yeah. So if you want-"

"I don't know what I want. I mean, I'm only twelve. Almost thirteen, going into eighth grade. I'm not ready for a girlfriend, but there's no denying that I am ready for a crush. I dunno, I guess, that I just want the in between stage where, you aren't dating, but you're not totally clueless to whether or not the other person likes you back. You know? And, I mean, I'm just glad that, if I die tomorrow, I'll die knowing that you know. Knowing that there is-_was_ a chance."

"Dipper, me too... Inbetweens?"

"Inbetweens."

"Hey, there's Robbie! I guess he's leaving. Mabel probably scared him off... Wanna throw pinecones at him?"

"Do I!" Dipper exclaimed. The two inbetweens made way for their hideout on the roof. Each snatched a pinecone. "And a one, and a two, and a three, and a..." Dipper threw the pinecone and ducked along with Wendy as it hit Robbie's back. Suddenly, along with the rain, it was pouring pinecones, on Robbie's head. When Robbie was finally out of sight, Wendy and Dipper, soaked and laughing, decided to head back inside. Each helped the other get through the window.

Dipper, was happy with that moment. He didn't know who's last day today would be. If it was his, he decided that he'd lived a good life. He made a note to write a letter with Mabel to his parents that night. Wendy and Dipper went downstairs, to see that Gideon was still there.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" asked Wendy. "I called the cops hours ago!"

"Haven't come yet."

"I'm calling them again."

"No need." the door was open. The sheriff quickly snatched Gideon, shoved him into the car and left. Not another word was spoken until they left.

"I'm out of sweater town now." Mabel declared.

"That's good. Hey, guys, I have to go soon, my dad's waiting for me. Dipper? You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine." she whispered back.

"If… if, something happens just know that… that it'll be alright. We'll figure it out. You'll figure it out. Just tell me you'll stay strong."

"I'll be strong if you'll be strong. I'll be fine, Dipper. I know. I- I'll see you." she kissed his cheek, and she was out the door.

Dipper felt three pairs of eyeballs on him.

Mabel squealed. "What happened Dipper!?"

Dipper blushed. "Not much."

"No… something happened there Dipper! Don't hide it from me!"

"No… no… nothing happened..."

"You just said, 'Not much'! Something happened!"

Through gritted teeth, Dipper gave in. "I'll tell you later..."

Mabel squealed again.

Later, at dinner, Grunkle Stan cleared his throat. "Er… uh… kiddos. Today, we learned either all of ours' or most everyone's fate. It's not looking good."

"We know that Grunkle Stan! Thanks for bringing it up!" Mabel said, eerily calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry, kid, but it happened. I want you to write your parents a letter. Don't tell them what's going to happen. Just… write from the heart. Also, if this is any of our last days, just know that, I love you guys." Mabel let out a little whimper. "Also, I uh… need to show you some things that could help with getting rid of Bill for good. If you guys get rid of him, he will let everything skip a day. An extra day for whoever's left."

"Really? Wow..."

After everyone finished eating (possibly their last meal) Stan took the twins and Soos into the gift shop.

"What are we doing here?" asked Dipper.

"You'll see." Stan walked over to the vending machine. He punched a few numbers and letters in. "Here, I wrote down the codes for each of you." he passed out a sheet of paper to everyone.

"Thanks?"

Suddenly, the vending machine moved away from the wall.

Dipper gasped.

"_WHAT?_" shouted Mabel.

"Just… follow me." said Stan. Stan led them down five steps of stairs. He punched in a few buttons and pressed an arrow pointing down.

"Were those alchemical symbols?" questioned Dipper.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you what they mean." Suddenly an elevator appeared. There were three floors.

"Hold the phone! You have _three_ floors under the shack? Did _Gideon _know about this?" Mabel questioned.

"I'm not sure Mabel, he might have. Maybe _that's_ why he wanted the shack. Everyone, in the elevator. We're going to the third floor."

"What about the other two floors?"

"We'll see those on the way back up. The third floor is what's important."

The short elevator ride was silent. No one knew what to say. With all that's happened, all the secrets, it just seemed to take over the group.

They were at the third floor.

"What the heck is all of this?" Dipper exclaimed.

The twins took in their surroundings. There was one big computer at a desk. There were all these files and papers, along with several markings on pretty much everything, and books.

_Lots_ of books.

"What else have you been hiding Grunkle Stan? Or should I even call you that? What if Stan doesn't exist? What if the real Stan is sharing a heart with Soos and you're just some kind of alien?! Huh? Who are you, really?" Mabel accused, jabbing a finger in his arm.

"First of all, ew. No, I am not sharing a heart with Soos and I am not an alien, Mabel. Second of all, there are _some_ things that I've been keeping from you."

"What _kind _of things, Grunkle Stan? What about these books? Huh? You '_held on to this'_ for me, when you really just kept it for yourself with the other two?" Dipper held up the first and second books for emphasis. "What if _I_ want to read these now?"

"Go ahead, you're going to have to if you want to defeat Bill. All the books together add up to an immense power, much stronger than Bill."

"Soos, did you know about any of this?"

"Dude, I did."

"What? But, why couldn't you two tell us? We're not kids! Don't say anything Mabel."

"Kid, it's nothing against you, we didn't want to put you to any danger."

"Danger? Danger! That's funny, because it looks like all of us are gonna be _dead_ by my thirteenth birthday!"

"Yeah!" Mabel shouted from behind Dipper. "Wait..."

"On top of that, do you know how many things have happened since we got here in June? This whole town is just messed up! Our lives got screwed up because of this town! Sure, we made friends, but clearly, we really _can't_ trust anyone!"

Stan couldn't figure out what to say.

"I wish I'd never come to Gravity Falls!" Dipper walked over to the elevator.

"He doesn't mean that!" Mabel ran up to Dipper. They both went back to the top floor.

"You know, I really think he might."

"Dipper! Don't you think you're taking it too far? He's really trying his-"

"No, Mabel! I didn't. Either one of us, or both of us will be dead by next week, and it's all because of this stupid town! It's all because we, somehow got mixed up in this whole mess!"

Mabel held back tears. "But Dipper, re-remember all the good times we've had? Every l-laugh, joke? Anything? The adventures? Conspiracies? Mysteries?"

"Mabel, why do you have to be so optimistic about everything?"

"I am trying to get over it, Dipper. Besides, why do you have to be so possum...pessum… pessimistic?"

Dipper sighed.

"_I'm_ just accepting what's really going to happen, Mabel! We have to accept that we are going to die young. Okay? Don't you get it? I honestly don't think anyone gets it!"

"Well, why can't you just… just live while we still can instead of moping about it! I know we're going to die! I know we probably won't last a week. But there's still a chance for us to live. And, we need to use it!"

"I guess you're right, Mabel. I'm sorry… it's just stressful."

"Hey, non-awkward sibling hug?"

"Uh… that just makes it more awkw- never mind, sure." Dipper hugged Mabel. Mabel smiled.

"Do you think we should go back down there?"

"Let's just wait for him to come back." Dipper glanced at his paper with a code on it. "I think, he might need some space."

"Okay. So... what happened with Wendy?"

"Oh… uh… we're inbetweens. As in we're not dating, but it's not just crushing on each other."

"Oh… my… gosh! Dipper! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you Dipper! Oh no! Mermando! I need to write him a letter too! And Candy and Grenda!"

"Speaking of letters, we should probably write our parents."

"Good idea Dippy!" Mabel took of Dipper's hat and started ruffling his hair.

"Stop it! You know I don't like that name!" Dipper said, laughing for the first time, in hours that day.

_Hey mom and dad! It's me! Mabel! I just wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot and I love you! Look! I made you guys sweaters! Hope you like them! - Mabel!_

_Dear mom and dad, it's Dipper. I just don't really know what's going on right now so… I just want you guys to know that we love you, a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. I miss you a lot too. Just… thanks. Here's my old hat. I got a new one. Yours truly, Dipper. PS: Look under my bed. There's something there for you._

"Okay, one of us'll mail these tomorrow." Dipper told Mabel.

"Okay, now I need to write letters for Mermando and Candy and Grenda!"

As Mabel set off to complete those tasks, Soos came up through the elevator, without Stan.

"Where is he?" Dipper asked.

"He... took your words pretty harsh, dude. Maybe you should... I dunno, talk to him? See what's up? You know?"

"Sure, I guess." Dipper got up, and turned to Soos. "Lead the way."

"Hey... uh... Grunkle Stan?"

He grunted.

_'This is going to be tough. Isn't it?'_ Dipper thought to himself.

"Hey... I really am sorry for what I sai-"

"Don't be. It's the truth. You were right, Dip."

"No, I-"

"You really are stubborn, aren't you, Dipper?"

"But, I can't be right, I was wrong to treat you that way... and I'm sorry."

"Just when I thought you were manning up, kid."

"Hey! I _am_ manly!"

"Prove it."

Dipper, purposefully, and sarcastically, gave a weak punch to his Grunkle's arm.

"Ooooh! The pain! The horrid pain!" Stan started to roll around on the floor.

"Shut up, man! We're cool?"

"Sure kid, now, seriously speaking, here are the books. Please read them thoroughly. And... take notes for Mabel."

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan."

"G'night, kid. It's been a good summer."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Dipper went up to Stan and gave him a hug. At first, Stan was shocked to see this coming from Dipper, but hugged back due to the circumstances.

"Now, uh..." Stan cleared his throat. "Get reading, kid."

"Yes sir." Dipper just got to the elevator, when he turned around. "Love you."

"I... uh... love you too, kid."

As the elevator door closed, Dipper's voice could be heard. "Pre-teen."

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Odd Star - The Second Day Pt 1

**Don't own anything. Sorry about the shortness!**

Dipper awoke early the next morning, his thoughts about the day before, groggy from sleep. He couldn't fall back asleep, but he wanted to. The room was very dimly lit, which meant it was at most six forty five in the morning.

Dipper sat up in his bed to look over at his sleeping twin on the other side of the room. Dipper sighed, and flopped back down on his bed. He shut his eyes, and he opened them.

The night before he'd stayed up past three in the morning, reading the books and taking notes about it. He'd gotten through the first two books and took notes on the third book, (since he had most of it memorized).

There were a lot of things about Gravity Falls, and all these conspiracies about things like, Bigfoot or a dirt monster.

At some point, Dipper found out about Gideon's magical device and there was a whole set of pages dedicated to Bill. Another set of pages consisted of a very confusing map kind of a thing. He'd seen something like it before in book number three. As well as book number two, later on.

Mabel lay on her side, talking to Waddles the whole time. Neither of them could sleep.

Later on, Dipper pretended to be asleep while his sister wept into her pillow. Unbeknownst to her, Dipper lay, facing the wall blinking back tears himself. Dipper wished he could have been there by his sister's side, but he had some thinking to do about the journals.

"What's going to happen today?" Dipper asked himself.

"I don't know, Dipper." Mabel said from her bed. She was wide awake, sitting up in her bed.

Dipper got up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to start the day."

"It might, though." Mabel reminded her twin.

"I know." Dipper stated sadly. "I'm going to the roof. Coming?"

"I'll pass. I think I might just stay in here all day."

"Don't you want to see the sunrise?"

"Nah, go enjoy it yourself." Mabel lay back down on her bed.

"Okay, then. But, you're going to have to do something at some point. One a day, remember?"

"On second thought, I don't think you should go either, Dipper. You could… could easily fall off and… and… oh, _please_ don't go, Dipper!" Mabel sat up, again. "You might… you might… before the day's even started!" Mabel was nearly crying. Dipper had never seen his sister like this before yesterday. He didn't like it. Dipper went over to her, and hugged her.

"I guess you're right. Can we at least go downstairs? We'll leave the news on, maybe invite Wendy over?"

"I-I think that would be okay… besides, it might not happen... right? Maybe this is just one big fat, stupid, dream... right?"

Dipper slightly smiled at her optimism. "Sure, Mabel. Do you want to go downstairs now?"

"Okay, bro-bro. Mwap!" Mabel jumped off the bed and headed for the stairs.

"Hey kiddos." Stan said from his usual spot on the armchair. Stan was reading The Gravity Falls Gossiper. As he lowered the newspaper, Dipper noticed that Stan probably hadn't slept much.

"Hey, uh... is there anything in there? You know, about the..." Dipper trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"No, nothing."

"Let's leave the news channel on. You know, just in case..." Mabel reached for the remote and turned it on.

All that was on was a newscast about some guy who bought a car from Nebraska. Nothing interesting.

When Stan reached for the remote, Mabel held it out to Dipper so he wouldn't get it. "Grunkle Stan, we're leaving this channel on until something happens, okay?"

"Ugh, fine."

Dipper felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating at the moment. He was way too anxious about today.

"Sup', guys?" Wendy came in through the gift shop's door.

"Hey, Wendy." Dipper and Mabel said.

"You guys watching the news?"

"Yeah, waiting too."

"I'm hungry..." Mabel said.

"How 'bout... cereal? Or... cereal?" Stan said.

Mabel groaned. "Why is it always cereal?"

"Because that's what we have."

"What about pizza? Can we get pizza?"

"Too early."

"Fine... What kind of cereal do we have?" Mabel asked.

"Nuttos, and-"

"Breaking news! There has been a freak car accident just sixty miles outside of Gravity Falls. A prison truck was taking Gideon Gleeful, Doug Toughman and two other prisoners to the County jail when the truck flipped over the side of a bridge. The truck driver, the truck and everything and everyone in it didn't even get a scratch, yet Gleeful suffered a minor head injury and died on the way to the hospital thirty minutes later. Now back to you, Will."

Mabel turned off the TV. "I'm... not so hungry anymore..."

Silence. No one spoke.

"He said Bill wouldn't hurt him... Ha!" Stan tried to joke.

"It's real, Dipper! It's happening! We're all going to die!" Mabel ran over to Dipper, crying.

"Dudes! Did you hear the... news...? I thought you hated that guy, dudes. Why are you crying?" Soos had run into the house.

"It's happening, Soos. It isn't a dream, or a joke, or anything. Its real." Dipper said, choking on his own words.

"Oh..."

"Guys, this could be a coincidence, right? I mean, come on, there has to be _some_ kind of explanation... right? There... there _has_ to be!" Dipper suddenly fell apart too.

"Hey... Guys, it-it'll be alright! Right? We have each other, remember? One a day?" Wendy tried to get the two calmed down.

"B-b-but that m-means we have t-to worry about tom-tom-tomorrow!" Mabel sobbed.

"But, we still have today!" Stan spoke up. All eyes were on him. "Let's live it while we can. We can't just sit around here and mope, let's defeat Bill once and for all! Who's with me?"

"I am." Another voice came from the doorway.

"You, again?"

"Robbie, haven't we made it clear that you aren't welcome here?"

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I made a mistake, and I still love you, Wendy, but if you don't love me, then I can't change that. So, I am sorry."

Dipper wasn't sure whether to scream, kick Robbie out, or let him help.

"Its fine, I guess, Robbie, just promise me you won't try anything." Wendy spoke up.

Dipper stood up and wiped his tears. While Robbie wasn't looking, Dipper glared into his soul.

Robbie pursed his lips together. "Okay, I promise."

Stan grunted. "Okay people, follow me."

Mabel wiped her tears. "Let's go kill that demon."

"Technically you can't kill a demon, you de- never mind." Dipper stopped himself from correcting her.

"You ruined the moment dude." Soos said.

"I know… Ca-can we just go now?" Dipper motioned to the door.

"Yeah," Mabel said. "Let's go get that demon and make him feel sorry he ever destroyed us."

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't longer but I was really sick this past week and wasn't able to do much. This chapter was actually supposed to be the whole day, but I wanted to get something up so think of it this way, one is better than none. Peace out, guys! -LadyWendy101**


End file.
